Only One
by normallyweirdm
Summary: Dylan’s thoughts throughout the episode ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ song fic to ‘Only One’ by Yellowcard


**Title: Only One**

**Pairing: Darco**

**Summary: Dylan's thoughts throughout the episode 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' it's a song fic to the song 'Only One' by Yellowcard **

**Please read and review. **

**Broken, this fragile thing now**

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

I didn't get over him. Him being Marco, the guy who I hurt a year ago. All year I felt something missing, of course I pushed the thought back with all the guilt and misery I had after we broke up. I dated for a while, Eric and some other "interesting people here," but by winter it was only me. Me, my "Freedom," my hockey, and my misery/guilt mixed with the feeling of a huge hole inside me. But like I said, I tried to push the last thing to the back of my mind, until I couldn't anymore. All of a sudden it hit me: Marco was missing, and I, I was an idiot.

**And I've thrown my words all around**

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

I couldn't (and still can't), figure out why I cheated on Marco, why I wanted an open relationship, why my freedom was so important, how I could just let him walk away, and most importantly, how could I the person I love the most?

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**

**And I give up (I give up)**

I'm miserable without him. Nothing seems right anymore. I don't know what to do, he hates me. I certainly messed up this time.

**I just want to tell you, so you know**

I have to tell him that I still love him. I have to try to get him back.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

I have to figure out how to get Marco back. How? I need a way to see him, talk to him. Go to his house? No, I'll probably just get the door slammed in my face. Phone? No, he'll hang up. My thoughts are interrupted by a bang, and Paige's muttering. She doesn't sound happy. I get up from the kitchen table to give her a hand. I'm home for the summer, mainly for Marco, not that I don't love my family. I pick up the book she dropped.

"Final exams?"

"Yes, they're killing me."

"Just wait, they get harder."

"What joy. Have you seen mom, I have to ask her to drive me to the Dot for a study session."

"Kitchen?" I guess, and she leaves. I have to get back to my plans. Marco, Marco, wait. Paige, I' m a complete fool. I walk into the kitchen.

"Who's going?" Typical mom question, but I'm curious myself.

"Me, Alex, Ellie, and Marco." Bingo.

"I can drive you there, but I have to do errands. Can you get a ride?"

"I'll pick her up."

Paige smiles. Hopefully that came off as a good big brother deed. Paige has been telling me that I still love Marco since we broke up. Of course I always denied, and I haven't told her that I realized she was right.

**You are my only one**

I don't pull up right in front of the Dot. I know Paige is probably looking for me, and I've decided to go in instead. I go to the window, and wave. And there he is, looking, great, and looking at me like, well not to happy. I don't know what to say.

"Hey Marco."

"Hey, hi. What are you doing here?"

"May I?" I gesture to the seat. Paige looks at me like I'm completely nuts. Maybe I should have told her my plan.

"Actually this seat is saved for someone,"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend Tim, Tim meet my ex Dylan, he was just leaving." Okay my plan sucks right now. Tim. Boyfriend, Tim. Yes, I should of have told Paige my plan so she could have warned me about Tim.

"Later Marco."

**I'd let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

Walking out to the car, I try to remember anything Paige may have said about Tim. The play, he was in the play with Marco. I don't remember her saying anything about dating. How long have they been dating? I have to ask Paige.

"So, uh, Tim and Marco, huh?"

She gives me a look.

"Someone's jealous." If I want information from Paige, I'll have to tell her the truth.

"You're right. I'm completely and utterly jealous."

Paige looks at me. "Okay that was either really bad sarcasm or you just actually admitted really that."

"Well if it was sarcastic, you would have known."

She squealed. I really wish she wouldn't do that.

"Oh my god. You're jealous and you just admitted it. You still love him."

I can't help but smirk, her excitement is contagious.

"Last year I made a huge mistake, I know I did. And I really regret it. I miss Marco, I love Marco. I want a second chance, but now, well now Tim. You know he's not even that cute unless you go for the 'Dark and mysterious type.' Okay, fine he's cute, but what grade is he in, like ninth."

"Okay Hun, calm down. Tim is in 11th grade, and you can't say anything. Marco was in tenth grade when you two started dating. And Tim, yes he is cute, but they haven't even actually gone on a date yet. So he's not a real threat. And I don't think Marco is really over you yet either."

That was a good sign, I still have a chance.

"But," she sighed. 'But' is never a good sign.

"Marco may not be over you, but he's still really mad. I mean really mad, Hun. And I don't think he'll jump at the chance to take you back. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow, try to get some news, and I'll even put in a good word for you"

Right now I love Paige, she's a great sister.

**You are my only, my only one**

After hockey practice, I rushed home to see if Paige had talked to Marco at school. I find her in her room, planning an outfit for something.

"Hey."

"Sit," she says. I give her a look.

"Well, I know what you want to talk about so just sit." I sit, but she keeps going through outfits. I can't take it anymore.

"Paige?"

"Relax, Hun. I know you're there; I just need to pick an outfit. We're going to The Other Team tonight for some fun. And as I came up with our plan for tonight, I did get information, but it's not the greatest. I asked Marco if he was inviting Tim tonight, and he starting saying how he doesn't know if he wants to be Tim's first boyfriend because he's going to university next fall. I asked if it had anything to do with you being back in town and well, he went off on how 'when he says you broke his heart you froze, and dropped it from the CN tower' and well you get the point."

"Ouch."

"Sorry Hun."

"It's okay, go get ready."

But the thing is, I'm not ready to give up. I still need a way to get through to him. I guess tonight, I'm to The Other Team.

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

The Other Team an all ages gay club. I brought Marco there once, and he had fun. We danced all night, well I tried to dance, I'm not the best dancer. Especially next to Marco, who dances like he was meant to dance all his life. I decide to dance for a while, and try to spot Marco on the floor. I don't see him, I keep dancing. Wait, wait there he is, he's sitting talking to Tim. He sees me too, and makes eye contact. Is he coming over here? Yes, yes he is.

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

He doesn't look to happy to see me.

"What are you doing here? Did Paige put you up to this?"

"No, I did."

He starts to walk away. I need to get him to listen.

"Here me out. I miss us. I miss you. You're cute, you're smart, and you're funny. And I made a huge mistake."

"Yeah. You did make a mistake Dylan, tonight. Coming here. I'm with Tim now, he's my boyfriend."

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**

**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

**I won't walk out until you know**

Tim walks over, and interrupts. He's talking about water, and well, ruining my plan. And Marco's kissing, right there in front of me. I can't believe him. Tim has a smug look on his face. I can't take it, I need air.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I'd let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one**

I can't believe he did that. He kissed Tim right in front of me. Maybe he has moved on, maybe I should give up. But, well maybe I'm absolutely crazy and just looking for any bit of hope, but was it like the Craig kiss? Or did he mean, I have a boyfriend now, go away. I can't give up yet, I need him to see. But how? I need a way to see him, talk to him. Go to his house? I'll probably just get the door slammed in my face. Phone? Wait didn't I go through this already? Maybe I just need sleep.

**Here I go, so dishonestly**

**Leave a note, for you my only one**

I wrote him an email, saying I love him, that I'm sorry, and I made a huge mistake. I asked him to just to talk to me. The door bell rings, and its Marco yelling at me.

"We are through! Over! So don't send me stupid little e-mails! "

"You came all the way to my place to tell me not to e-mail you?"

"Right."

Marco wouldn't come over just to tell me not to email him, if he was over me. Marco doesn't like to fight, don't get me wrong he can hold his own very well. But he's sweet, and rather not fight with people over something as stupid as an email. Right now he's just extremely mad at me, but he's not over me. If he was he would just ignored the email. I still have a chance. I can't help it, I smirk. He looks at me like 'what is your problem?'  
"This is so not over. Not even close."

"Why now? Huh? What is with this stalker routine? What you just happen to be home for the summer! "

"You don't get it. I'm home for the summer because of you. I still love you Marco."

"Don't! Don't call me, don't text me, don't e-mail me, don't even think about me. Leave me alone."

I watch him leave. Uh, he's being stubborn. And he's scared, not that I can blame him, and he's playing it safe with Tim.

**And I know you can see right through me**

I decide to play a little dirty, like not keeping my promise to Paige that I would be out of the house before Marco left. Hockey practice really was canceled, I just didn't tell her right away. And maybe taking my shirt off in front of Marco was a little mean, but I had to get his attention. And is using the Italian's anger to get him to play by calling him chicken really that bad? Oh well the things you do when you're in love.

"I see your 2 and I raise 4."

"See you back."

"By raising ten?"

"Tim!"

"I'm sorry. They were all messy.

Ok um OCD much? Marco goes to switch the chip, but I stop him.

"Bet's on the table."

"All in."

"Marco maybe you should fold."

Marco puts all his chips in. It's not about the game anymore, it a point.

"You sure you want to do that Del Rossi? Pretty reckless."

"That's what being reckless is all about my friend. Just doing, not thinking. Hurting whoever you want in the process."

I can't help it, I'm pretty mad at what he just said; I throw all the chips and cards.

"What the hell is your problem? What do you want?"

"I want to know why you hurt me! How you, how you could just hurt me like that Dylan! "

I don't know what to say, I haven't really figured that out for myself.

**So let me go and you will find someone**

"I…I don't know, but I've apologized and I've tried to make things better. So I'm not gonna keep beating myself up just because you're stuck."

"Oh I'm not stuck!"

"You are. Date Tim. Play it safe. Date a bunch of guys. That doesn't change the fact that everything comes down to you and me. Everything."

I go upstairs to cool down. I hear the front door close, they must have gone home. Someone knocks on my door, it's Paige.

"What the heck happened? Marco looked really upset before he left here in a hurry."

"We got into a huge fight"

"I told him that he's stuck and that he's playing it safe with Tim. He's scared, I don't blame, but playing it safe with Tim isn't going to help him."

"Maybe he moved on."

"I know he didn't."

"Well then maybe his mind is set on moving on, and you should just let him be with Tim"

Maybe she's right, maybe there's no hope.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

I go down stairs and clean up the cards and chips. After the rest of Paige's friends leave, she goes up to bed. I guess I'll do the same. I hear a beep, I got a new email. It's probably just news on when the next hockey practice is. I'm tempted not to read it, but they may have rescheduled practice to tomorrow, so I go read it.

**I'd let go, but there's just no one, no one like you**

It's Marco; maybe he has a few more choice words for me. I open it.

"Look, if you want, meet me outside of Degrassi before school starts, and we'll talk ok?"

I can't believe it.

**You are my only, my only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

I get to go alone because Paige left early for some committee, which I was happy about because I didn't know what to expect. I pull up just as he walks toward Degrassi. He waits for me on in front of the car. I don't know what to say. He sits on the hood, I follow his lead. We bother just look at each other for a second. Luckily he starts to talk.

"Dylan if you ever hurt me again I-"

I have to make him see that I won't

"I won't. Hey even idiots grow up at some point. I'm a slob, okay? I'm reckless and I'm your exact opposite, but you mean everything to me Marco and I want another chance."

I may have gotten him to understand.

"Uh you are such a jerk!"

Uh, maybe not. I have to protest.

"What! What, I-" but then he's kissing me, right here on the hood of my car, in front of Degrassi. I think I'm in shock. Dylan, you idiot kiss him back. After a few moments it ends. I've forgotten how much I miss that.

**You are my only, my only one**

I'm still in shock, and we're both just looking at each, a little smirk playing on both of our faces.

"We still have a lot to work out, I have to learn to trust you again, but I'm willing to try. Because, well, you mean everything to me too."

Right now I must have the biggest smile on my face; I must look like an idiot. I'm trying to figure out how we got from him calling me a jerk to kissing. I have a flashback of when I first asked him out and he called me a jerk. I can't help but to tease him now.

"Then, does that mean I get another shot? A chance to redeem myself?" I quote him from two years ago. He laughs, and I realize how much I miss that one sound. We both look up as the bell rings, signaling for all students to get inside.

"I have to go, but meet me out here after school, okay?"

"Okay." He kisses me again, and I wish he didn't have to leave. I watch him walk away, he waves one more time, and I'm happy, over the moon happy, because I got Marco back. My love, my only one.

Please review if you read, it's greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
